cutenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmo the Seedrian
While Cosmo comes in Sonic anime TV, she actually makes a 3D appearance in the Earthbound Games. She is reveal to be the mother of Princess Rosetta. It was reveal all along, Cosmo didn't really die during being the blast. While making minors appearances in Earthbound 11: Adventure in Space communicating with Rosetta through her mind. She makes her actually and very major appearance in Sonic & Earthbound: Endless Adventures, where she appears in reality, in her child's form. After the fight of Dark Lasers, Chase makes a machine to make Cosmo to be back in reality and reunited with her child, Rosetta. Cosmo can go into her child's form or adult's form anytime she wants. After being back in reality, she lives on the Seedrian plant with her daughter. Personality She is motherly, sweet, and a bit more active to fight than in Sonic X. After making her actually appearance in the video games of Earthbound instead of Sonic, she is very friendly and was trapped in the heart of Rosetta this whole time, revealing she didn't die. After the battle of Dark Lasers, she is free from her daughters heart, and she comes back into reality herself, and reunites with her daughter, Rosetta who's been dreaming she'll reunite with her mother. Since then, she becomes a recurr character in the Earthbound species in the sports and adventure games. Most of the time, she's in her child's form but still the mother of Rosetta. She is the only person in Earthbound to not have beady eyes and nose ( Though, Rosetta has beady eyes, but like Cosmo has no nose). She cares very deeply for Rosetta and is motherly and nice towards her daughter. She spents most of her time with her daughter making flower clowns, similar to Cream the Rabbit. Unlike in the anime, Tails and Cosmo don't show any attractions for each other at all, though agrugly, on ossicasin terms thery are good friends. Cosco is a little bit more braver, and still has her hated of violence. In her adult form, her hairs longer and rose buds bloom. Relationships Rosetta: She cares very deeply for her daughter. Cosmo has a very strong bond with her daughter and spents most of her time with her. They share very great chemistry in the sports. Tails: Despite their romance in Sonic X, in the video games of both Earthbound and Sonic, they don't share any love affections in each other, at all. Despite this, the two are good friends. Cosmo does call him "friend" often than Tails. Emma Sparks: They are nice friends, due to Emma's good and kind heart. They share good chemistry in the sports. Chase: They are very close friends. He had helped her come back into reality herself in Sonic & Earthbound: In Two Worlds. They share good chemistry in the sports. Ness: They are good friends, being the friend of her daughter. They share very good chemistry in the sports. Paula Polestar: They are nice friends. Though, like Rosetta, Cosmo doesm't like Paula's hotheaded side. They share good chemistry in the sports. Samantha: They are good friends. They share good chemistry in the sports. Lucas: They are seen to be nice friends. They share good chemistry in the sports. Cream the Rabbit: They are true friends just like in the anime. She is seen spenting time with her while with Emma, Marissa, and Charmy. Amy Rose: She is good friends with Amy Rose. Cosmo's Adult Form In her adult form, she is said to be a bit stronger than in her child's form. But she is in her child's form most of the time. Relationships, Friendships, and Enemies She shares lots of friendships, but has enemies: Rosetta the Seedrian (has a great bond with her daughter; daughter) Ness (close friends) Miles "Tails" Prower (good friends) Chase (very close friends) Cream (good friends) Amy Rose (good friends) Emma Sparks (nice friends) Lucas (nice friends) Samantha (close friends) Vanilla (nice friends)